one rainy night
by Caseykins as named by flo
Summary: shno and hinata finally get close wat will be the outcome


Sliding from her bed Hinata realized that sleep didn't come easily when there was a storm raging right outside you window. She wondered about her teammates considering that they had left for a mission about two days before and were still wandering the woods.

Worrying wasn't usually a habit of hers but the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning made her easy. Usually in a situation they found themselves lost aquamaru would find the path home but with rain any familiar scent would simply melt away.

Sliding from her bed Hinata realized that sleep didn't come easily when there was a storm raging right outside you window. She wondered about her teammates considering that they had left for a mission about two days before and were still wandering the woods.

Worrying wasn't usually a habit of hers but the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning made her easy. Usually in a situation they found themselves lost akamaru would find the path home but with rain any familiar scent would simply melt away.

Her mind was racing and she hadn't even realized that she was standing in front of the hospital.

Walking in the door her eyes searched the nurses station for Sakura finally finding her talking to a small child in a wheelchair. Sakura had always had a way with children. She had a way of calming their worst fears. Maybe that was because as a child your worst fear was a bad dream.

When Hinata looked up she seen Sakura walking towards her with a grin spread across her face.

"Finally some company I might actually enjoy." she said embracing Hinata in a warm hug

"W-well actually I was hoping you may have ave heard something about my teammates, considering the fact that Naruto is with them." she replied hesitantly

"I'm sorry to say that I have not but the fact that your here is enough to put a smile on anyones face. If you would like you could wait with me. I'm no longer on call but I like to hang around and see if my help is needed." Sakura replied with a warm smile

Hinata knew the real reason that Sakura hung around. She was waiting for Sauske to come back and at that moment Hinata felt pity on Sakura because she was realizing how painful waiting could be.

She remembered the day they had left assuring her they would be back before the sun set on this day but there had been no sun and if there had been it would set hours before.

Hours later she felt a gust of wing and rain slap against her face as the front doors opened to reveal a injured Naruto and Kiba and Shino who looked the same as he did the day he had left. Hinata rushed to meet them embracing Shino before she even realized what she was doing and was amazed to feel his hand softly rubbing her back.

"I swear, I wish I would have taken you instead of Kiba. The only wounds on those two are the wounds that were inflicted by each other." he said with a bit of a scowl

"I was worried about you I kept coming up with worst case scenarios in my mind." she replied nestling into his chest. She knew she shouldn't but she had been so worried that it was pure instinct.

"Well everything is fine now we are here and in one piece. Mostly." he replied with a smirk on his face that could make the harshest person smile

Hinata couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She felt the best she had in years and wasn't sure if it was because she knew Naruto was here and safe or the fact that Shino had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Both thoughts were comforting to her.

"Shall we go and get something to drink while these two idiots get admitted for the night?"

Shinos voice startled her out of her train of thought

"S-sure, that sounds great" she replied sputtering with the shyness that showed clearly in her glowing red cheeks

They walked towards the bar making idle chatter about the mission not even realizing that they had arrived at the bar. Walking in they took two seats at the end of the bar and ordering a round of shots drinking until their cravings were content.

But Shino had to admit that alcohol wasn't the only thing he had a craving for. Looking at Hinata with her rosy cheeks and pale skin turned him on in a way that he had never known before. Her gray eyes contrasting all to well with her jet black hair she was a true and honest natural beauty and Shino couldn't help but want her and no amount of liquor could wash that feeling of need away.

"I'll walk you home if you would like me to." he spoke in a stiff yet kind voice

"That would be nice." she replied with a small smile meeting her lips

God that made him so damn sick! She could be so god damn adorable and not even realize it.

A simple smile making her look like a giddy school girl after to much Saki.

They had reached her door and he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"W-would you like to come in for some coffee?" her voice startled him into reality

"Look princess, coffee is far from the reason I want t come in!" her small gasp made him realize that he had voiced his opinion.

His hands moved to her hips pulling her towards him his lips meeting hers half way in a kiss of passion and lust.

She could taste the liquor on his lips but could care less. He was here and he was holding her close. That was all that mattered. That was all that had ever mattered to her she realized. It wasn't Naruto she wanted to be proud of her it was Shino.

"Lets get into the house before this gets out of hand" he said in a husky whisper.

Placing his arms under her knees he lifted her walking into the house and sitting her back on her feet. He couldn't help the moan of pleasure that left his lips. How long he had waited for this day and it had finally come. His hands found the buttons on her jacket gently undoing them as he went shoving the jacket from her shoulders. Hesitantly he moved on pushing at the cream colored blouse that had revealed itself underneath the jacket loving the way she cooperated lifting her arms so he could lift it over her head. Softly kissing the tip of her nose he laughed at the tremble that went down her spine.

Feelings she had never known existed were wracking her body at the moment. Was this what they called ecstasy? These feelings that made her feel as if she were going to explode with need? Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the stairs not letting her hand leave his for a moment. Though she was a novice at this it felt natural. She felt as if she could let herself go without having to worry about the consequences.

They had reached the top of the stairs leaving a trail of clothing behind them. Proof of Shinos hard training was written on his chest. Hard and secure, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and the image would stay with her for a long time afterwards.

Lifting her from her feet he carried her to the nearby bed draping her carefully across the covers.

He took a few moments to take in the sight of her and it was absolute bliss. Her nipples hard with need and he hadn't even began the good stuff.

A moan of protest left her lips as she pondered the reason he was just standing there. If he didn't touch her soon she was going to go mad with wanting and if he let that happen she would never forgive him.

As if he had read her mind he moved towards her his hands moving to cup full breast and his head dipping to suckle at one. Throwing her head back she let out a cry of pleasure thrusting her chest toward him wanting more.

Leaving her breast to he placed a trail of kisses until reaching the apex of her thighs. His head dipped between her legs and increased her pleasure toying with her at her very core not giving her any mercy when he knew that he was going to drive her out of her mind.

Reluctantly coming up for a well needed gulp of air. God before he could only fantasize about this the fact that he could actually do it was overwhelming. He moved up to capture her mouth in a most passionate kiss savoring the taste of her.

"If you don't want to go any further then tell me now because if you wait any longer I wont be able to stop." he practically growled

"If you leave me now I will hunt you down and kill you." she purred back

That was enough of an answer for him. Bracing her hips he thrust his full length into her pulling out only partially before thrusting back in.

The pleasure made up for the pain and she couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips she was in pure bliss.

Hours later she was nestling into his arms for a well needed slumber they could discuss what had happened in the morning letting her eyes shut she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Hinata awoke before Shino and quietly made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Afterwards going to take a hot shower.

Letting the water run over her face she pondered the thought that had been bugging her since she had awoken. Was it just the liquor that drove Shino to sleep with her?

"Let me." she heard a voice behind her

Shino took the cloth and gently wiped away the blood from between her legs. To think that he had hurt her made him shudder.

"Hinata, I want you to know that last night brought on one of the best feelings Ive ever had."he said shyly

"So...y-you didn't just sleep with me because you w-were drunk?"she said with a great deal of relief

"Of coarse not!"the surprised look on his face made it apparent that he wasn't lying.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him wanting to stay there forever.

"Shino...i...i love you!"she said with all the confidence she could gather, "I think I always have."

"God, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that" he replied, "I love you to."

They stood together letting the water run over them not wanting to let go

**.** ** - .**

**for those of you who have read my other stories and reviewed them I thank you your criticism helps me I welcome constructive criticism if you don't like it please let me know why thank you**


End file.
